An Unloving Couple:*~*Chapter 2*~*
by Mimi Tachikawa
Summary: Chapter 2 of my fic.Happy New Year!


Hello there!=) It is I,Umi!MWUHAHA!This is Chapter 2 of An Unloving Couple.Today Prince Vegeta will get to know Serenity.  
But what does King Vegeta have planned to do with Serenity & Vegeta?Read on to find out!As usual,Akira Toriyama made DBZ,& Naoko Takeuchi made SM.They are not mine.However,the storyplot IS mine!!One more thing:some of this chapter is a bit of a lime.You have been warned!!  
An Unloving Couple:Chapter 2  
T.h.e. M.o.o.n.l.i.g.h.t. c.a.r.r.i.e.s. t.h.e. M.e.s.s.a.g.e o.f. L.o.v.e.  
***  
Serenity stared at the boy.He looked *exactly* like King Vegeta,except the mustache.His eyes looked very hard,but they showed sadness.He looked like he was in a bit of pain.Prince Vegeta walked towards  
her.  
"Say hi,Vegeta no Ouji." commanded King Vegeta.  
***  
Prince Vegeta looked at the girl.She had very long silvery blond hair.Her cerulean eyes were sad,regal,but showed lots of sadness.  
"Hello." said Prince Vegeta gruffly.  
Serenity was amazed at the tone of his voice.It was very harsh,yet she could sense lots of pain in it.  
"Hello,Vegeta-ouji."  
***  
As she said 'Hello' Vegeta could swear he heard bells.Her voice was so musical,so lightly,but like a sad melody.  
"Now," said King Vegeta."I want you two to be good friends..."  
'& know each other very well..' King Vegeta thought.  
He left Serenity's room,leaving the Saiya-jin boy & the Lunarian girl alone.  
***  
Prince Vegeta sat on the bed.He stared at the girl sitting a few feet away from him.  
"So,*Lunarian* what brings you here??"  
"Well,*Saiya-jin*,my mother made a deal with your father:If my kingdom was ever attacked,I was to come here."  
Vegeta heard his father's words echo in his head.  
"So,you're staying with us,*Serenity*?"  
"That's right,*Vegeta*."  
'..She's really pretty..' thought Vegeta.'But I mustn't show my emotions.It's for the weak!'  
'He's very handsome..' thought Serenity.'But I'm too scared to admit it to him.'  
***  
As King Vegeta walked down the hallways,a very strange plan formed in his head.He knew Lunarians live for a *very* long time,& the Saiya-jins have unbeiliveble power.A vision appeared in his head.  
He saw a new breed..a mixture of Saiya-jins & Lunarians...a being living so long with unlimited power.  
"That's it!" He shouted."I'll marry Serenity to Vegeta,& a new species will be born!!!!"  
***  
In Serenity's room,not much was happening.  
Vegeta hardly spoke.Serenity hardly spoke also.  
"So..what do you do in your spare time,Vegeta-san?"  
"I train,Serenity-san."  
"......Oh......"  
***  
King Vegeta was telling all his servants to prepare for "the big event."  
After everything was ready,he got Serenity & Vegeta together.  
"What are you doing,Father?!"  
"Making a new species."  
"New species,Vegeta-sama?"  
"That's right.You two are to be married right away!"  
***  
Everything was ready."Now..the new breed shall begin shortly."  
Vegeta & Serenity were dressed in the best clothes King Vegeta had.  
As the minister began the ceremony,Prince Vegeta told Serenity:"I don't wanna marry you."  
'Not yet...' he thought.  
Serenity shot back by saying:"Same for me."  
The ceremony continued.  
"I now pronounce you husband & wife,"said the Minister.King Vegeta smiled.  
"You may now kiss the bride."  
Vegeta turned to face Serenity,& kissed her,It was very brief,but as it happened,everybody cheered.  
But the cheering stopped shortly until a blast came.Everybody retreated to their chambers.  
***  
A spaceship landed outside.It was enormous,with yellow & white lights.The door to it opened up,to reveal a tiny figure in a hovering chair.  
"Fre-Free-Freezer-sama!!" cried King Vegeta.  
***  
Two of the people to retreat to their chambers were Vegeta & Serenity.He had grabbed her & was flying to his room.  
He shut the door the minute they got in.  
"So..." began Serenity."What are we to do?"  
"I don't know,woman!"  
Serenity got mad as Vegeta called her 'woman.'  
(Author's Note:Now comes the reason why this chapter was rated R:The lime.)  
"Why did your father made us get married,Vegeta?"  
"I don't know.He said something about creating a new race.."  
It finally hit Serenity.King Vegeta intended to make his son mate with her,& with Lunarian blood & Saiya-jin blood together,a new species with be created!  
"I know!I know what it is,Vegeta!"  
Vegeta stared at her,long & hard."What?"  
Serenity blushed strawberry red as she began.  
"Your...err..my...our father wants us to...uhh...um.."  
"Spit it out already Woman!!"  
"He....wants..us...to..to.."  
"DO WHAT?!?!"  
"Mate!!!"  
Vegeta stared,& stared..stared..& stared some more.  
"What the HELL?!"  
Serenity looked down."It's true."  
"Let me get this straight," said Vegeta."My father wants you & me to get together,go to bed together,mate,get you pregnant,& make a new species??"  
"That's..right."  
***  
In the main room, King Vegeta was sitting on his throne.Freezer was talking to him about getting better training for the Prince.  
Vegeta was grimacing about losing his only son to this monster.  
"So,Vegeta?" crooned Freezer."I will take the boy with me."  
Vegeta looked down long & hard."Yes,take him."  
Freezer beamed evilly."Good choice."  
"But,Freezer-sama?" asked Vegeta."Will you take the girl with you as well?"  
Freezer thought for a few minutes.  
"Alright."  
***  
The couple stared at each other.  
They couldn't believe what the King of the Saiya-jins had just done to them.  
"So..." began Serenity."We..have..to..."  
"...Mate..." finished Vegeta.  
"I don't want to!"  
"Me neither,Serenity!"  
"But we best start,I don't want to disobey my father."  
Serenity looked down.  
"Might as well."  
(Author's Note:Here it comes!)  
Vegeta knew *nothing* about mating.Same for Serenity.They were both virgins.  
Serenity & Vegeta began taking off their clothes.While they looked at each other's bodies,they walked to the bed.  
"Well," said Serenity."This is it."  
& the mating began.  
***  
In the main hall,as Freezer was talking to King Vegeta,loud groans of pleasure filled the hall.  
A few words were heard.Many of them curses.  
'Finally it's happening.' thought King Vegeta.  
"We'll take them now,Vegeta." commanded Freezer."Guards!"  
Freezer guards came to him & bowed."Get the couple."  
***  
In the room,Serenity & Vegeta were putting their clothes back on.  
'This is & was not right.' They were thinking.  
Just then,the door to their room opened,revealing many men dressed like Saiya-jins,but they weren't.  
"You are coming with us,Vegeta-ouji." said one guard,a man with greenish skin & a long braid of hair colored green.  
"You too,Serenity." said another guard,a fat,pudgy little figure,pink & full of spikes.  
The two guards got the couple & sent them to Freezer's ship.  
***  
In the main room,King Vegeta was muttering curses about Freezer.  
Then one of his best warriors appeared to him.  
"Your Highness!" the warrior cried."Freezer plans to destroy the planet."  
"What?!" cried King Vegeta."How did you know this?"  
"I overheard Freezer talking to Dodoria & Zarbon,sir.I came as fast as I could,but then Freezer was already talking to you."  
King Vegeta stood up."Troops,get ready for battle!"  
"But,your Majesty,we do not stand a chance against Freezer!"  
"We must try!"  
***  
Serenity was put into a room.Vegeta was put into a different room.  
Nappa,Vegeta's trainer,was also allowed to go aboard the ship.  
Prince Vegeta began training the minute he stepped aboard the ship.  
'I will get stronger..' Vegeta thought to himself.'Even if I kill myself.'  
***  
King Vegeta's best warrios were going to battle.Freezer & company must have sensed them coming,because Dodoria,Freezer,& Zarbon were outside  
the spaceship,as if they were waiting for the Saiyajins.  
Leading the Saiya-jin asrmy was a Saiya-jin called Bardock.Dodoria had earlier beat Bardock,& Bardock wanted revenge.  
Bardock was bleeding badly.Freezer began laughing & charged up an emornous ball of energy.Laughing,he launched it to the army & Vegeta-sei.  
Bardock saw a vision of his son,Kakarrotto,fighting Freezer & defeating him.Bardock smiled as Death welcomed him.  
"...My.....son....will...end....the...night..mare..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
